Young and Beautiful
by Gurlannonymus
Summary: Nothing could go wrong if your working with you best enemy right? especially when there's a prophecy, a kid, and annoying dark lord wanabees involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Young and Beautiful**

It was May 2nd 1999, the tables in the great hall was gone, colored confetti fell from the magicked sky, lively music played throughout the hall, a crowded mixture of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw alumni's were scattered throughout, dancing, mingling, talking and various social activities. The war was and everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone. Even with war against Voldemort over, Hermione Granger couldn't comprehend why the heavyweight she carried during the war had not disappeared, she should feel happy, she should be fully participating in the anniversary party of Voldemorts death, but why, why did she feel that the war wasn't over? Was Voldemorts death not the end? Or had she finally cracked? Hermione drowned her firewhiskey at the thought.

"Well, well, well. The bookworm's drinking. I thought I'd never see the day," A cold voice drawled behind her. She turned around, the long green, backless dress Ginny had forced her to wear slightly swirled the magicked confetti around her. Her eyes widened in surprised, but were quickly shadowed with disdain.

"Snake," She said glaring at the tall blonde haired man in front of her. She would've said boy, but the cold hard grey eyes, long lean body, hardened jaw and sharp form had wiped away the cold, ferret boy she'd known for 7 years. He smiled coldly "I'm surprised they invited you in,"

"For being a book worm, I see your vocabulary hasn't expanded yet,"

"Should I bring back some choice memories from our third year? How about the one that involved Buckbeak? You foul, loathsome, evil, little git,"

"Going to third year insults Granger?" He smirked. "Pitiful,"

"Fuck you Malfoy,"

"That's more like it," By now she realize he was mealy a slap away, her hand itched for that slap, unfortunately Rita Skeeter was nearby staring at her, her quick quotes quill frantically writing, probably another stupid column with Hermione as the main target. Scoffing, Hermione glared at Draco and swiveled around leaving him to his smirking self. She wandered throughout the Great Hall aimlessly, not wanting to be seen, yet obviously annoyed with her confrontation with Draco. Finally she settled down and stood at the utmost corner of the room looking around for her friends. She spotted Harry with Ginny, he looked elated dancing with her, who in turn was glowing; she searched the hall for Ron and found him talking with Pansy. She chuckled. Ron willingly talking to a Slytherin, the war really might've ended after all. Her thoughts as well as her drink was then forgotten when a person coughed near her.

"A galleon for your thoughts?" A friendly angelic voice asked.

"I'm fine Luna," She said looking at the blue eyed, wispy haired blonde wearing a short cascading dress of blue and yellow fabric.

"You're not alone you know," Luna said fluttering her hands through the ruffles of her dress. "Voldemort being over I mean,"

"I feel alone," Hermione said drowning another glass of firewhiskey.

"You're not," Luna said waving at Neville as he strode towards them.

"Hullo Luna, Hermione," Neville said no longer the shy teenager with the awkward gait; instead, a brave, strong, and confident young man stood in front of them. He stared at Luna with happiness in his eyes, Luna stared back, equally happy. Hermione pursed her lips and rolled her eyes at the two.

"Hullo Neville," She said clearing her throat. Neville's looked up startled; he glanced at Hermione and blushed.

"Oh, um, sorry Hermione," He said his ears becoming redder by the minute, Hermione smiled, Neville might have grown up but a portion of his awkwardness was still there. "D'ya mind if I steal Luna away from you for a dance? That is if Luna's willing to dance," Luna blushed and nodded

"Not at all," She said smiling as Neville and Luna stepped on the dance floor. Hermione sighed in annoyance. Now even Luna was happy. She drowned her drink and began wandering around; however, before she could properly pace around the hall she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," She muttered looking at the poor victim. Professor Trelawney, with her frizzler hair, thicker glasses, and kooky dress, looked right back at Hermione. "Are you alright Professor?" Without warning Professor Trelawney's eyes widened, her body shaking as she grabbed hold of Hermione's arm. "Profess-?"

"_The Dark Lord has fallen, but a greater evil remain,_" Professor Trelawney said, her voice raspy. "_All hell will break, death will walk, magic will fall, and the Rose will help the Silver Dragon, for the Dragon will find the sword, with the Sword he shall find the truth. The Dragon and the Rose will change the world. The world will stand together. Magic will choose a winner_," Hermione stood still her blood running cold. She'd experienced a prophecy, and by the sounds of it, it wasn't a good one. Trelawney blinked and she looked at Hermione queerly.

"Is something wrong dear?" She said cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing Professor," Hermione muttered shaking herself out of her daze, unsure of what to do, Hermione muttered an excuse to leave. Silver Dragon, Silver Dragon. Those words swirled around her head, who could be the Silver Dragon, worst of all who could be the New Dark Lord? Hermione frowned increasing her pace and nearly knocking down a nearby waitress.

"Sorry," She said walking speedily. '_All hell will break, death will walk, magic will fall,'_ that line was dark, really dark. It meant more people would die. She bit her lip. '_The Rose will help the Silver Dragon,' _who could be the Rose? More importantly who could be the Silver Dragon? Hermione groaned and grabbed another glass of firewhiskey. She drowned the glass and rubbed the bridge of her nose, a habit she'd become accustomed to when worried. '_I hope it's someone I can trust,' _She thought, however before she could take another step, she was roughly stopped by a lean and tall body.

"Sorr-oh it's you," The person replied back, she snapped her head up, preparing a snarky comeback, but before she could say anything she realized it was Draco, Draco with the pale hair, Draco the ferret, Draco the dragon, Draco, the one with the Silver eyes. Draco: The Silver Dragon. She gasped.

"Malfoy?" She said furrowing her brows.

"What?" He said snapping. Unconsciously she inched closer to him, examining his eyes.

"Have your eyes always been this grey?" She asked still inching towards him. A moment passed. Draco coughed.

"I know you wanted me Granger, but must you sexually attack me in the middle of a party?" Hermione froze. Realizing she could feel his hot breath, she scowled at him and stomped her 3 inch heel on his foot. Draco took a sharp breath, his body stiffening from his resist to call out in agony.

"Sorry Malfoy, the only time I'd sexually attack you is if you had something sexual to offer,"

"Bitch," She smirked at his comment.

"Takes one to know one," She kneed him hard. Draco's face twisted in agony, groaned and resisted the urge to fall on his knees. Hermione's eyes narrowed. If this was the new chosen one, the world really is gonna burn.

* * *

**A/N sorry had to edit it a bit .-. review, follow, fave. All that jazz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Young and Beautiful**

Chapter II

Becoming a lawyer was probably the worst job occupation Hermione had chosen, sure the pay was amazing (flats located in the center of London aren't exactly cheap),but when an interesting case wasn't present, it was basically a babysitting job for high ranking witches and wizards.

Hermione grimaced as she stepped into the Ministry's elevator system, she wasn't claustrophobic or anything, but the people near her were so stuffed to the nines in suites, paperwork, and stress she could hardly breathe. She gritted her teeth as she was pushed to the back from the influx of more people, her head began to ache and all the people in the elevator, along with the routine shouts of the elevators overly happy intercom system was just the cherry on glowered as more people came in. The elevator intercom system resumed shouting, she cursed softly.

"Level 2: Department of Magical Law Enforcement," the intercom yelled out before the elevator came to a complete stop.

"Finally," Hermione muttered squeezing herself through the crowd and landing semi gracefully outside the lift. Straightening her skirt, Hermione huffed and strolled through the hallways peppered with people. Angry, she barged into her office. Her mood fouled quicker.

A blonde egotistical twerp that just _might _be the next "chosen one", was sitting on _her_ seat, with his legs propped up on _her_ desk, reading _her_ glared at him taking out her wand fully prepared to hex him, or maybe just yell at him, or maybe both.

"Don't even try, Granger," Malfoy drawled.

"Then get out of my office, Malfoy," she snarled taking her newspaper back.

"I would love to Granger, but the higher ups told me to come to you for help regarding a certain case," Draco said as he took out a scribbled note from Shacklebolt.

"Malfoy, what could I possibly have that could interest you?" Hermione said groaning. Draco stood up and glanced her over. Hermione shivered slightly disgusted. "Also, stop eye raping me, you arse," Draco clasped his crisp white shirt in false angst.

"Granger, you wound me so,"

"Then leave,"

"Sorry, as much as I'd love to, your sorry excuse of an office would be missing a great improvement, and frankly my dear, doing so would be criminal," Hermione frowned. Her office was not shabby. Sure the grey walls were bare— save a clock and a print of a some degas painting— and the only thing occupying the whole room was a large mahogany desk in the middle of the room and two plush, barely used, dark red love seats placed right in front of it.

"My office is so not shabby," she muttered. "So what did you need?"

"Oh, I need more information on one of your clients, a Mr. James Francis Dover?" Hermione furrowed her brows.

"James Francis Dover? Yeah I have his file on my desk," strolling to her desk she snatched a thick brown folder. "What do you need it for?" Draco grinned and placed a finger on his lips.

"Can't say, unspeakable problems," Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the file at him.

"Now you have it, leave, Malfoy," she said waving her hand 'dismissing' him. Draco smirked and kicked open her door parading away. Hermione scoffed. "Prat," she muttered before busying herself with paperwork.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was on cloud nine as he clutched the heavy folder. The unspeakable case he'd been working on for the past few days had left him stumped, until some poor chap tortured to the brink of insanity had managed to stay sane for a few minutes for Draco to enter his mind and find the name that could possibly help or hurt his mission. He blazed through the elevators and doors, quickly scurrying past the other unspeakables and rushed to his office. Locking the door, he tapped the thick file with his wand and grinned happily as the papers flew around him and glowed green as the magic processed the words on page.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Dracos room was a mess. Turns out Señor Dover didn't want anyone but Granger prying in his files. The privacy spell casted in the damn thing had managed to trash his room and hurl Draco to the wall. Groaning he stood up and glared murderously at the file.

"Piece of shit," he muttered. A knock on his door echoed through his room. "Come in," he drawled exasperatedly. The door opened slowly revealing a semi-concerned sharp suited Blaise Zabini.

"You dead yet?" He said leaning against the doorway. Draco gave him a pointed look.

"You wish," he muttered.

"I heard a loud bang. I thought I'd have to tell Narcissa some bad news."

"Fucking Dovers whole report threw me across the room,"

"Bummer, I wish it threw you harder,"

"You are such an arse,"

"Yeah I know my bum looks smashing," Draco rolled his eyes and glared at him. Zabini grinned. "All joking aside are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit winded," Draco said while rubbing his shoulders.

"Well, as long as you're alright, I'll be going back to some more love making," Blaise said winking as he left.

"And they tell me I was a whore in Hogwarts," Draco muttered as he performed a quick scourgify and reparo. Exasperated he picked up the file and traded his way back towards Grangers office.

"Granger!" He yelled slamming her office door open. Granger looked up from the movie playing on her laptop and frowned.

"What now Malfoy?" She said.

"Why didn't you tell me his file was privatized?"

"You didn't ask," she said as she levitated a bowl of popcorn to her lap.

"It would have been useful information before I got hurled across my room,"

"You're fine now aren't you?" Draco glared and strode towards her. He threw the file on her laptop in one swift motion. Hermione gingerly picked it up.

"What do you need from it?"

"Stuff,"

"What stuff?"

"Just stuff, Granger!"

"Yellings not gonna help you Malfoy," Draco dragged his hand through his hair.

"Granger I'm an unspeakable, I can't just _tell _you, and higher ups gave me authority for this, so, I'd like to get this going." Draco said. Hermione glared at him.

"Fine Malfoy, but whatever's going on better not harm my client,"

"Thank you princess,"

"What do you need?"

"I just need some way that connects him with this guy," he took out a piece of paper. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Draco queerly. "What?"

"Kilian Smith, the author,is the bad guy?" Draco looked at her exasperated.

"What? No!" He looked at the paper, sure enough it was an autographed picture of a blonde haired guy with Killian Smith neatly scribbled to the side. "Oh, it's for Pansy, I met him in France a few weeks ago," shuffling through his pockets he drew up another piece of paper. "I meant this one,". Hermione glanced at the paper.

"Emanon?" She said. "No name?"

"Good you know how to read backwards,"

"Well I did graduate top of the class," she smirked. Draco growled.

"So who's she?"

"_He,_" Draco drawled. "Is the supposed new dark lord."

"Oh," she said taking the sheet of paper from him. "Any ideas on what he looks like?"

"That's what I was hoping to find in Dovers file,"

"Why?"

"The pure blood rumor mill has been spewing with rumors about him joining a secret organization called,"

"Merlin,"

"What?"

"Seriously? Another secret organization? Merlin why do they even call it a secret organization when it's not so secret?" Draco scoffed.

"Well anyways, for a 'not so secret, secret organization' they've managed to kill 13 muggles 6 half bloods, 4 mud- muggle borns, and 11 squibs,"

"32 people? Why hasn't there been a report on the tele? Or the papers?"

"What's a tele?"

"It's a muggle dev- never mind. Why doesn't the public know?"

"If the public does find out that there's been a Death Eater type organization going on, they're going to think that there's also a new Voldemort on the loose, with that the public is bound to go into mass hysteria," Hermione bit her lip.

"How do you even know if Emanon is the man were looking for?" She said glancing at Dovers files.

"I just know,"

"Okay then what else do you know about this guy?"

"Granger I really can't say," he said ruffling his hair. "I can only give u the basics like the number of people kid and the person, but any other details other than that I can't,"

"Fine,"

"Fine what?"

"I'll help you,"

"Well I mean it's not like you had another choice,"

"Shut up, just because the Shacklebolt gave you permission doesn't mean you can always order me around," Hermione muttered. Draco grinned.

"I did graduate second," he said leaning against the wall. Hermione rolled her eyes. The prophecy was just beginning.

**- A/N**

**Thanks for reading. If there's any grammar mistakes feel free to tell me. I'm too lazy to go through it right now. Don't forget to review, fave, and follow ^_^ also feel free to read my one shot named Cafe. **


End file.
